Chapter 44
A True Wish; Part 5 is the 44th chapter of Reiji Kaitō's Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai. After Charlotte Belew's repeated refusals to accept help, Raishin Akabane and Henriette Belew finally manage to convince her to accept help from him, and their other friends. As they rest after battling each other, they are suddenly interrupted by Sin, who wants to kill Charlotte. Summary Struggling to withstand the weight of Sigmund's foot stamping on her, Yaya pleads with with Raishin to transfer more Mana to her. Frustrated, Charlotte Belew demands the duo to surrender and leave her alone, but Raishin refuses to, even though Yaya is injured and struggling. Yelling at Charlotte, he challenges her to fight the true enemy instead, with the amount of sheer power she and Sigmund have. She declares she cannot, because the true enemy is much more powerful than she is. Enraged upon hearing this, Raishin persuades her to rely on the strength of others: Frey, Loki, Yaya, and himself. Breaking into tears, Charlotte remains adamant that she has to rely on herself as she refuses to drag people into her problems. Raishin, believing that her egoistic self is the one refusing help, lectures and persuades her again to admit that she needs help to solve her problems, but she remains convinced she is a burden. Just as he declares that she can be as much of a burden as she likes, Yaya manages to fling Sigmund off his footing, causing him to crash through the forest. Losing her balance on Sigmund's back, Charlotte is thrown off and as she falls from the height, Raishin quickly catches her and they crash into the forest; Charlotte ends up landing on top of him, despite his injuries. Realizing how serious his wounds are, Charlotte is anguished that he protected her in the fall, but he smiles at her, remarking how she and Henriette Belew are similar in personality. Coincidentally, Henriette and Frey reach them; seeing Raishin's wounds, Henriette apologizes profusely, but he asks her for her help. Facing Charlotte, Henriette asks for forgiveness because she believes her actions of belittling herself have forced the former to fight by herself. Stating that even though she is not as smart, and does not have Mana to fight, she promises Charlotte she will not leave her. Touched by Henriette's words, Charlotte approaches Raishin and cries again as she begs him to help them. Meanwhile, Frey watches as the scene unfolds, commenting to Rabbi that she feels this is great for both sisters. A moment later, Raishin asks Yaya and Sigmund if they are alright from the earlier fight they had, and they assure him that they are fine. Suddenly, everyone is interrupted by Sin's sudden appearance, who questions Charlotte on the assassination task she was given. Encouraged by the support of her sister and friends, Charlotte bluntly tells Sin she will not assassinate the Headmaster as he and Cedric Granville instructed. Feeling disappointed, Sin states that he abhors fighting, and smiling creepily, he requests to kill Charlotte without resistance. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Chapters